Percy Jackson: The Interchange
by Bane9955
Summary: Percy Jackson though that peace and quiet was a good plan! But someone had a different opinion on that matter! A new adventure, an event that might change his whole life, and not only his! An event, never seen before, that will change the balance between the gods, and the whole word. A small deadline, that will turn his word upside down! Get ready! *All copyright to Rick Riordan*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! How are you?  
Well…I have been working on this story for some time now. Actually the idea was someone else's, who take the credits but choses to remain anonymous! So, yeah, I just put his ideas into action!**

 **Anyway, I want to ask for your support on this new project, and we will see how it goes!**

 **More in the end of the chapter!**

 **Hope you like!**

Percy

The war was finally over and I was happy with the love of my life, Annabeth. We would spend most of the day together, helping wherever we could. The last battle had left a lot of both Greek and Roman campers injured. Those from Camp Jupiter who decided to stay and help became fast friends with many from Camp Half Blood, and we learned a lot from each other. The days went by quickly and today I felt like seeing my mother. After all that happened I missed her and I just wanted to visit her. Annabeth would join me, she wanted to see her too and she knew that I needed her by my side. I was a little worried about my mother's reaction…you haven't met an angry Sally before, and trust me - I didn't want to face her wrath, especially now that I've been gone for a whole year. We decided to take a cab and enjoy the ride.

Soon afterwards, Annabeth and I were outside my doorway, at once a familiar and unfamiliar sight.

"Come on, it's not the scariest thing you've faced. After all, it's your mother we are talking about, Seaweed Brain." commented Annabeth as she saw me wipe my sweaty palms on my jeans for the fifth time in three minutes.

"Yeah, but-" I started only to be interrupted by the door opening. There was a sharp pain to my cheek and when I looked up, my mother was glaring at me.

"A year, Perseus Jackson! An entire year has passed! And only one voicemail!" she snapped, trying to look mad, but I could tell it was mostly out of obligation. . She immediately hugged me and starting crying on my shoulder. I was relieved to see her. Suddenly, I caught a scent of chocolate. She was baking my favorite food! I couldn't even bring myself to imagine what she's been through this year. But I had to. She deserved to know I was alright, and I was dying to know how she was. The worst part was telling her what we had been through, well… Annabeth and I had come to an agreement. We would not mention everything that's happened. There were some things that we didn't want to talk about. The Tartarus incident was still too recent for us to comprehend and deal with, the wound too fresh.

As she left my arms we studied each other. She seemed tired but she was still as beautiful as I recalled. Her long brown hair had more grey streaks than before, but her blue eyes were just as bright. For a moment I was terrified by the fact that for some time I couldn't remember her because of Hera. Yet now she seemed happy, and so was I.

"Annabeth!" she said as she hugged my girlfriend, too. "Come inside. We have so much to discuss, I have cookies!" she said after letting the girl go. We all went in, my mother first, then me and Annabeth holding hands. Paul came after an hour or so, interrupting our conversation, but unfortunately just in time to hear the most terrifying parts of the story.

We left a lot of details out. By the time we were done talking, my mother was crying silently and Paul was holding her. She stood up and came to hug us, and I felt a pang of regret that I would never be able to tell her the whole story.

"We're okay now, mom, that's all that matters. We're fine," I said, trying to calm her down.

"And together," added Annabeth and smiled at me.

For the first time in weeks, I didn't suffer from any nightmares for some reason. And neither did Annabeth, since she didn't wake up thrashing and screaming, like other nights when even my embrace couldn't keep the nightmares away.

The next morning the smell of coffee woke me up…to the sight of an empty bed. I took a quick shower and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast with my family and Annabeth, something that I had missed so much. Instead of a crowded kitchen I found Paul drinking coffee and reading a newspaper.

"Good morning Percy," he greeted and filled a cup for me.

"Where is mom and Annabeth?" I asked as I took a sip.

"They left early. Your mother said they were going shopping." and that got me thinking. First of all, my mother doesn't like shopping and secondly, it was Saturday which meant more people on the stores, something she also hates. They were up to something.

While drinking my coffee, Paul filled me in on how things were going back home. The routine, school and so on. We were interrupted by the door opening.

"Honey, we're home." I heard my mother saying and Paul and I went to greet them.

"Hey, where were you?" I asked Annabeth after I hugged her.

"I can't tell you, it's a secret." she responded and kissed me on the lips.

Oh, come on. Tell me already," I begged. I could never resist secrets.

"Well, two things," said Annabeth, as she looked my mother and smiled.

Before finishing her sentence, an Iris Message appeared before us.

"Percy, Annabeth, I am sorry to interrupt your days off," said Chiron. "Ms. Jackson, Mr. Blofis" our teacher greeted our parents as well. "We need you back. A small group of monsters has attacked and chaos ensued. One of them is the Chimera with Echidna," he continued and shivers ran through me. I had faced her before and I could understand the situation. Annabeth and I exchanged looks.

"We're on our way," I said and dissolved the IM. "Don't worry. We should be back in a few hours," I said to my mom as I hugged her.

"Be careful," she said and Paul nodded.

"Always," Annabeth replied as the door closed.

We threw a drachma and a familiar taxi arrived.

"Where to?" said one of the sisters.

"Half Blood hill, and fast," I answered and we were on our way. During the trip Annabeth glanced at me nervously. "It's going to be difficult, but we can do it together" I said, taking her hand in mine.

When we arrived, Annabeth bolted out of the taxi and I followed her-but not before I heard a weird comment from one the Grey Sisters: I _like him more as a boy_. Ok, I admit I should have stopped and asked what she meant, but in my defense, I had a camp to save.

When we reached the hill, we saw the group that consisted of two Cyclops, some empousai and the Chimera.

"You take the Cyclops, I'll take Chimera, I have a score to settle" - and I sprinted towards the lion headed goat with a snake tail,Riptide already at hand.

"Echidna, it's you and me" I said, and the mother of all monsters turned her attention to me.

"We meet again, Perseus Jackson. It's been a long time since your skydiving adventure from the arch." She commented and laughed.

"This time I'm not afraid of you. I've faced so many monsters, Titans, Giants and Primordials and you pale in comparison. It's high time I sent you back to the void." I was deadly serious as I charged at the Chimera.

The snake head tried to bite me while the head breathed fire but with one movement I evaded the fire, deflected the bite, cut of the snake tail. But before I could drive Riptide into the head, the Chimera kicked me, sending me flying to a nearby tree. The air left my lungs with the collision, leaving me dazed. The lion head breathed fire, and my leg got burned as I rolled away. When I stood up, wincing, I scanned the area and saw that from the other monsters only one cyclops remained. So I ran after the fleeing Chimera and Echidna.

I caught up them in a glade when the Chimera stopped dead at its tracks and turned to me.

"This ends here," Echidna said and leaped towards me. I stepped back trying to evade its claws, but the monster managed to claw my hand, sending Riptide flying away.

I stood defenseless in front of the deadly monster, believing this would be the end.

Thankfully, I was wrong, as two silver arrows came flying from behind me and hit the monster straight in the eyes. Before I could blink, the Chimera was nothing but dust.

"Damn you," I heard Echidna growl as Artemis emerged from the woods.

"Good job, for a boy," she said to me. "But not good enough, it seems." the immortal huntress smirked.

"You will pay for this!" Echidna yelled and did something I didn't see coming.

She exploded into a bright light, so bright I was forced to close my eyes. An explosion followed, and then I was falling, falling, falling.

The next thing I remember after opening my eyes was Annabeth screaming and passing out.

 **So…that was it! For now!**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Please tell me on the reviews, I would be happy to read them!**

 **Also, an update on hero of the hunt, for whoever know it, all the others please check it out! The new chapter is under beta so I await for it! I hope it is published soon!**

 **Anyway, again thanks to anyone who read this!**

 **That's all from me.**

 **Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hello! Here is the second chapter!**

 **I hope you like! Please review about what you think!**

 **I want to thank all you read and favorited and followed it! (I am talking about you silverstar456! Thanks!)**

 **Anyway…off we go!**

Artemis

The war might have ended, but it created multiple problems to deal with in the wilds, especially after the awakening of mother earth. I had to take action, since a lot of deadly monsters were on the loose. Instead, I was trapped in a meeting discussing Hera's and Apollo's punishment. Of course all the gods demanded Hera to be punished severely, even going as far as suggesting the void.

After a while we agreed that she will have to thank all the heroes for their work and grant gifts to each one. In addition, she had to stop holding a grudge against any demigod and cease to involve herself in their lives. Finally, she would remain restricted in Olympus for fifty years. Hera didn't seem happy about all this but she could do nothing to change it.

Now it was Apollo's turn. At least father wasn't as mad as he was at first, thanks to his son and his courage, or stupidity, opposing him after the final fight in front of the Olympian gods and fates.

I had to interfere a lot of times and make Zeus angry, but then again the punishment for my twin brother was excessive. Apollo would live as a mortal until he is worthy to be a god and Olympian once again. I sat defeated at my throne as the other gods agreed.

"Council dismissed. Apollo, you have one hour for goodbyes." Said Zeus hitting his bolt on the ground and teleporting himself and his wife out.

Apollo walked towards me. "Thanks, I guess. But father was really pissed" he said, and this time he was deadly serious. He had changed somewhat. No smile on his face, no glow on his hair. He had a really hard time ahead of him.

"Just try not to die." I said and as I flashed away to the hunt I heard his last farewell. "I will try to, little sis". He joked in a time like that? There might be hope after all.

I flashed myself in the outskirts of the camp to make a quick scan because I felt something out of the ordinary. I was right, a small group of monsters led by Echidna was attacking. However, it seemed that she and a tailless chimera were fleeing the battlefield. To my surprise, I saw Perseus Jackson chase after them. They were obviously luring him to a trap.

I expected more from a Hero of Olympus, yet I chased after them.

The situation unfolded just as I imagined. The chimera disarmed Perseus and would have struck the final blow, had I not intervened and killed it with two precisely aimed arrows in the eyes of the beast.

"Good job, for a boy. But far from enough" I commented. He almost killed the monster himself. Almost.

Then, I turned my attention to Echidna. "You will pay for this" she yelled. Gods, she was starting to get on my nerves after all these years hunting her down. But I was ready to finally have my kill. It was then that she exploded in a bright light.

So bright, I was forced to close my eyes and turn my head the other way. The explosion that followed was so fierce I was thrown off my feet into a tree, and I blacked out.

As I opened my eyes, the first thing I noticed was that my head was killing me. Next, I saw a girl, her name must have been Annabeth Chase, an Athena's spawn and a hero of Olympus (surely she would make a great addition to the hunters), standing over a girl screaming and then faint.

What happened?

The girl stood up and run to her. When she stood up I saw her characteristics. She had black scruffy hair in a bun, sea green eyes and a very athletic figure. It looked a lot like Perseus.

"Annabeth" the girl shouted and then screamed.

"What happened to me?" she screamed again and I run to her.

"Calm down" I said but to my surprise, I no longer had a female voice. I was turned into a man. I tried to change back but I just couldn't. Something blocked my power over my image changer.

And then the girl turned to me.

"Lady Artemis what happened? Why am I a girl, and you…a boy?" she said and I snapped my fingers making a mirror appear.

In front of me was a young male, whose hair had the color of autumn leaves, a sports figure and a pretty and imperious face. I had never changed gender before and I was stunned from my appearance. Damn I was hot.

But this had to change now. I couldn't be the leader of the Hunters that hated males while being one myself! I couldn't believe it. If Echidna had something to do with it I would find her and rip her apart with my own bare hands. How dare she mess me up like this? I am an Olympian Goddess. I have killed monsters and people for less than this. I will hunt her down and make her change me back. I hate males with every molecule of my body and now I am a male myself. Unacceptable. I will send her so deep in the void even Tartarus won't be able to break her out of there.

"Lady Artemis." Perseus said.

"What?" I screamed at him. All of this was his fault. If he wasn't a male and had thought before senselessly pursuing them I would not be stuck in this situation! And now he was going to pay for this. I was ready to put an arrow through him.

"What are we going to do?" he asked and I saw shock and fear in his eyes. It was then I realized we were in the same predicament. We both wanted to change right now. The only difference is that I was angry about it, he just looked stunned.

"Well there is one thing." I said, snapping my finger, sending Annabeth to the infirmary and flashing myself and Perseus in Apollo's temple, hoping it wasn't too late.

"Apollo, come here now" I yelled. We had around ten minutes before his punishment started.

"I am here-"he said while he flashed but he was at a loss for words when he saw us.

"What on Tartarus happened?" he asked.

I explained as best as I could about the situation, while Perseus was too shocked to say anything.

"And you say you can't change back my little bro?" he teased me. I decided to let it pass.

"No, nothing. I can't even change my age." And as I was speaking my voice pitched for a moment before changing back to normal. Apollo was ready to burst out laughing for my high voice. "Nice one bro" he said while laughing. After two minutes he calmed down and when he saw me angry he stopped and made a diagnosis, trying to keep a straight face.

"It must be a curse or something like that. Echidna must have casted it before disappearing so you must find her."

"Oh, come on" said Perseus and his voice showed his anger. "Will I ever find peace?"

"And we have no idea where she is." I commented, wanting to hit something to blow off some steam.

"The worst part is, I fear that if you don't find her soon enough the change will become permanent and-" Apollo started to say but he was flashed away, his time as an Olympian God was up.

"Great. Now what?" Perseus asked and the worst thing is, I knew where we were headed. The Hunt.

I flashed myself and Perseus in camp Half Blood, specifically my cabin's room where the hunters stayed when they visited.

"Now, just shout for Thalia" I instructed Perseus and he did. I feared a male voice would attract all the hunters here with their bows drawn.

When the door opened and Thalia came in she was shocked and did the first thing I taught her. She drew her bow and aimed.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Thalia, stand down" I ordered "I am Artemis."

"What? No. You are not" she said, still pointing at us with her arrow.

"I know that you can't believe it but I am Artemis. You pledged in me the day before you turn sixteen, just because you didn't want to be the child of the big prophecy." I said.

"Almost everybody knows that. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you or bring here the rest of the Hunt."

"You sleep with a teddy bear, Gd , at night just like when you were little" I said. It was something only I knew since I saw her one day at her tent.

She seemed stunned. "Who is she then?" she asked pointing at Perseus.

"Hi pinecone bear face" he replied.

Talia dropped her bow.

"What happened milady. Or my sir?" she said confused.

"We will discuss everything in a while. Now just go and get Annabeth Chase from the infirmary, without anyone learning what transpired." I instructed but she didn't move, she just stood there, observing us. "Now" I said and she left.

While Thalia was away Percy was walking up and down the room.

"Just sit, you make me nauseous" I said to him.

"I can't. What will she do when she sees me like this?" he said fearing for his relationship.

"Now that I am a girl she won't want me to be with me and she will leave me" he continued. He (or she? I was confused myself) sat down and started crying. Wanting to calm Perseus down, I did something I never thought myself capable of, I hugged him.

At that moment, Annabeth Chase walked in. Her jaw dropped when she saw us and she slapped me.

 **So…that's all! I hope you liked it!**

 **Please review! It really helps!**

 **Anyway…be sure to check out my other stories also!**

 **Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

 **How are you? Well…a new chapter is here!**

 **I want to thank each one of the 107 viewers! I hope you like it so far, and also the 3 followers and 2 favorites!**

 **Well! It would really help me if you reviewed, really! But anyway!**

 **Off with the chapter!**

Annabeth

My day was wonderful. I had woken up peacefully after a long time. I took a quick shower and left with Sally. I talked to her the night before, after saying good bye to Paul, making an excuse about going for shopping. We left, leaving him eating his breakfast.

The morning was great. We took coffee to drink from a nearby coffee shop and just walked around walking about things. Now that Percy was with us and the war is over we were both happy. And I just wanted to do something else with Sally rather than crying over Percy's disappearance. Sally thought that we didn't actually have a plan but she was wrong. I had a target locked in my mind and we were closing on it.

We had walked around the central Park and now we were returning to home, but in a different route. When we were nearly one block from Percy's house, just close to my target, I stopped.

Sally only noticed that after a few steps and came back.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking worried.

"Sally, I need to show you something." I said. A lot of surprises were ready to come her way.

I pointed to a car in front of us. It was a very nice brand new Camaro SS, in the color of the sea, with a few grey details.

"That's Poseidon's gift to Percy, for the start of his new life."

She was stunned. She turned her head towards the direction of Empire State building.

"Thank you Poseidon" she said and a sea breeze passed us, letting us know that he heard.

"Also…there is more" I continued and stepped into a building's entrance.

I pointed at a particular spot in the entry phone, were the names where written. She looked at it and her mouth dropped.

"Annabeth. Why is your name there?" she asked, understanding what happened.

"I spoke with my father after the war ended, and it was something he wanted to give to me when I was ready to continue my life. Athena also put a barrier over it, masking our smell at the best possible way."

And Sally hugged me; tears of happiness running from her eyes.

We went up together and were amazed by the sight. It was very close to my dream house. And there was more. While sitting at the couch, I asked Sally.

"And what about Percy's studies?"

"Well, he was accepted by a new private school and he will start attending it as soon as he is ready" she said very happily.

"Well, I might be attending that school also" I told her, having already known her answer, Paul was in the trick.

"Oh my gods. Percy will be very happy."

"Wait. I have something more."

She was happy already and the next things would make her even more overjoyed.

"I also had a talk with Reyna and Frank, the praetors of New Rome. We have already a new house waiting for us there and we both have a full scholarship in the University waiting for us. I will study Architecture and Percy - Oceanography."

And new happy tears filled her eyes.

We could at last live our lives, with the blesses of the Gods.

After Sally calmed down we were ready to meet Paul and Percy and share the news.

We reached the house in about five minutes and I hoped that Percy has woken up.

"Honey, we are home." Sally shouted. Paul and Percy appeared.

I went up to my boyfriend and hugged him.

"Hey, where were you?" he asked.

"It's a secret" I told him and kissed his lips, feeling the salty taste I loved.

"Oh, come on. Tell me already".

I looked at Sally, who nodded.

"Well, two things" I started, being exited.

And the wonderful day ended there. Now that I remember these moments I know what total happiness felt like.

Problems started when that moment was messed by an urgent iris message from camp.

After a quick ride with the Grey Sisters taxi, we were finally in the camp.

Percy went after Echidna and Chimera while I helped the campers to feed off the rest of the monsters.

After I killed the last Cyclops and saw that everyone was unharmed, I went to find Percy. I knew he could handle Echidna and Chimera by himself, he has killed Titans and Giants, but still I worried. As I came close, I heard an explosion and run faster.

As I came to a clearing I only saw a woman lying on the ground. And I saw her for the first time of my life. And panic started building up. Where was Percy? I left him alone for five minutes and he disappeared. Girl stirred and opened her eyes. And I saw something that made me scream. She had sea green eyes.

Could a god take Percy and replace him with another Poseidon's kid? My brain worked furiously to find an answer. And the thought that Percy could have vanished again didn't help much either.

The shock was so big and the stress that followed on that short time just made me black out.

When I opened my eyes I quickly sat up, and scanned my surroundings. I was in the infirmary and Percy was nowhere to be seen. My head still ached but as soon as I stood up, Thalia walked in, looking pretty shaken up.

"I can't find Percy, he vanished." I said as I tried to leave the tent.

She grabbed me, and looked straight to my eyes, with a weird look.

"Wait. Wait. Don't rush. He is ok…" she said but the tone of her voiced showed otherwise. It was like she was asking herself.

"What happened? Where is he? I need to see him" I demanded. Fear started to appear. If he was ok why did Thalia had this look on his face?

"Just calm down. He is ok and I am going to take you to him. Just don't comment and don't do anything stupid before you learn the whole situation. And try not to react to where we are going" she said and I couldn't understand a thing. I nodded and we started walking. But I was trying to prepare myself for the worst scenario.

We passed some of the cabins and we she turned to the one I was sure we weren't going.

I tried to ask what Percy is doing in Artemis cabin but Thalia threw me a _just do not speak_ look, I knew very well, and so I did.

Thalia lead me up some stairs, through a corridor and when she opened a door I passed her, I came rushing in, I saw Percy hugging a girl and I did the first thing that came to my mind. I slapped him. I was fearing for his life and he was hugging another girl, in Artemis cabin.

But then I really saw him. And it wasn't Percy. The boy I slapped had brown hair and silver hair. And he was stunned. And then he stood up and a bow materialized on his hand.

Maybe that's what Thalia meant.

As I backed up the girl he was hugging, was the same who was in the forest with a worried look on her face and Thalia had lost her color.

"Please excuse her. She mistook you for Percy" Thalia said, standing in front of me as soon as she found her wits.

Wait What? Who I mistook for Percy? And why Thalia talked so formal. Could it be?

"That doesn't change the fact that she hit an Olympian Goddess." The boy said.

Oh Gods. Another Goddess enemy? I bowed quickly.

"I am sorry Lady Artemis. I didn't know it was you. Thalia told me that my boyfriend Perseus Jackson would be here and when I entered I saw a boy hugging a girl and I thought it was him." I apologized quickly so that I wouldn't anger the goddess even more.

"You should have more trust in your relationship, Annabeth" the goddess replied and I see that she wasn't really angry.

But before I could say anything, she continued.

"And you said that instead for the boy to be Perseus it was me. So, what do you understand?" she asked

And I looked at her, and she tilted her head towards the girl. The black hair, sea green eyes girl. That looked a lot like Perseus now that I looked closely to her.

Oh my gods.

"Percy?" I asked in a small voice.

The girl just came to me and hugged me, and I smelled the sea breeze I always liked. He managed to turn himself to a girl. I left him alone for 10 minutes and look where he got himself into. Unbelievable. I was started to get angry and he saw that.

He tried to kiss me but I backed away. Ok, it was Percy but it was a girl.

"Explain yourself" I threatened.

He looked defeated. "After Artemis killed Chimera…" he started, only to be interrupted by Artemis.

"After I finished Chimera". He looked at her annoyed.

"Whatever, Echidna exploded and I fainted. When I woke up I was a girl" he explained.

"And? What can we do for this?" I asked and looked at Artemis. She should know.

"Well, Apollo said that we need to find Echidna, but we don't know where she is. And my stupid brother can't help us anymore." She said. It must be hard for the male hatted goddess to be one.

"And that is because?"

"Zeus punished him by taking his powers. So, technically he isn't a god at this moment."

"Right. So…now what?" I said as I sat down, unable to do much, for yet again another time.

"We will find a solution" said Percy as he sat beside me and hugged me.

And it felt weird in a bizarre way. But the worst thing was that it felt wrong.

 **Well…that's all for now! I hope you like! Please reviews and keep the views coming!**

 **Any suggestions or corrections will be greatly appreciated!**

 **Be sure to check my others stories!**

 **That's all for now! Bye!**


End file.
